italianefedfandomcom-20200215-history
Aaron Kirk
Aaron Kirk Aaron McGunner (Kyle of Lochalsh, 7 giugno 1986) è un wrestler britannico sotto contratto con la World Bloody Fight Federation, dove combatte con il ring name di Aaron Kirk. È l'attuale detentore dell'Undisputed WBFF Heavyweight Championship, vinto a Gates of Hell il 24 ottobre 2014. Ha combattuto due match per la R-Pro di Red Revolution Raven nel 2012. Biografia 'Inizi in Scozia e Infortunio di James Kirk' Aaron è nato a Kyle of Lochalsh, nelle Highlands scozzesi, secondogenito di Philip McGunner e Angelica Galt. È, insieme a suo fratello James, un wrestler di terza generazione, in quanto sia suo padre Philip che suo sonno Christopher sono stati wrestler, il cui successo è stato, però, scarso. Debutta a soli 17 anni nella compagnia del padre e del nonno, in cui James era già in rampa di lancio. Dopo un lungo periodo in cui i due fratelli hanno fatto squadra, Aaron, in un segmento che doveva sancire il loro split nel 2009, sbagliò l'applicazione della Humbler (High Angle Sharpshooter, la sua finisher) infortunando irreparabilmente James. Due anni dopo Aaron, che ambiva a più del poco seguito circuito indipendente delle Highlands, fu notato da un talent scout della WBFF di passaggio e ingaggiato, con suo fratello James a fargli da manager. World Bloody Fight Federation (2011-2012) 'Esordio e feud con Captain Mark e Sheenan' Volato dalla Scozia a Chicago, Aaron fa la sua prima apparizione in uno show della WBFF il 7 aprile del 2011, sconfiggendo senza difficoltà la leggenda della WBFF Andreas Von Luther, presentatosi però fuori forma e in pessime condizioni. La settimana dopo, ansioso di inserisi nella card di The Last War e di provare immediatamente le sue capacità, rapisce Esmeralda, la fidanzata di Captain Mark, durante un incontro tra quest'ultimo e Sheenan promettendo di liberarla se Mark avesse accettato di combattere con lui a The Last War. Mark accetta, e, Sheenan, infastidito poiché Aaron aveva interrotto un suo match, si unisce alla contesa. Il Triple Threat vede Sheenan trionfare sottomettendo Captain Mark. Il feud però continua, anche su richiesta dello stesso Aaron. La loro seconda sfida avviene durante l'edizione del 2011 di Symphony of Darkness, e in quel caso è proprio Aaron Kirk ad ottenere la vittoria, per schienamento, ancora su Captain Mark. Dopo questo match Sheenan si defila dal feud, che rimane tra Kirk e Mark. 'Feud con Captain Mark' Gli strascichi del feud a tre si fanno sentire, in quanto Aaron e Mark hanno ancora dei conti in sospeso. Captain Mark minaccia i fan del wrestler scozzese'', Aaron risponde infierendo ulteriormente su Esmeralda. I due vengono accoppiati agli ottavi di finale nel torneo annuale del Survivor of the Ring, per decidere il #1 contender all'allora Undisputed WBFF Heavyweight Champion Red Revolution Raven. Stavolta è Captain Mark a vincere, costringendo Aaron Kirk ad abbandonare il ring per infortunio e lasciare la WBFF per quasi due mesi a seguito dei duri colpi ricevuti. Quando si pensava che ormai Captain Mark avesse messo la parola fine a questa lunga fase della loro carriera, Aaron Kirk torna e sfida il pirata a un ultimo grande match da disputarsi nell'edizione del 2011 di Extreme Desperation. Prima del loro incontro i due wrestler hanno mostrato di rispettarsi per essere stati dei degni avversari. Alla fine di una dura contesa, è Aaron Kirk a vincere, sottomettendo Captain Mark alla sua Humbler e mettendo fine a una faida durata gran parte dell'anno. 'Desperation Iron Man Champion ed Extreme Rumble' Dopo la vittoria contro Captain Mark, Aaron ha dimostrato di poter combattere alla pari con i migliori del roster. E per questo chiede al general manager Eddie Evans una title shot al secondo titolo per importanza della WBFF, il Desperation Iron Man Championship, allora detenuto da Tommy Kent. Lo scozzese riesce ad ottenere la title shot, e viene sfidato dall'Extreme Boy ad un Tables match a Blood River 2011, nella prima title shot in assoluto per Kirk. La contesa si conclude a favore del campione, ma Aaron non accetta la sconfitta poiché non è avvenuta per schienamento né sottomissione, e sfida Tommy Kent ad uno Street Fight match (stipulazione preferita di Kent) per Gates of Hell 2011, sempre con la cintura in palio, chiedendo inoltre a suo fratello James di non interferire. Lo Street Fight match di Gates of Hell incorona Aaron Kirk nuovo Desperation Iron Man Champion, alla fine di un altro incontro molto duro risolto ancora con la Humbler. Aaron inizia il suo regno da campione sfidando Bohèmien, Undisputed WBFF Heavyweight Champion uscente, per dimostrare di poter sconfiggere anche i campioni assoluti. Bohèmien vince un Triple Threat (gli altri contendenti erano Tommy Kent e Brad Smith) e viene nominato #1 contender. I due collidono al pay-per-view condiviso fra WBFF ed ECF Hardcore in Betlemme nel dicembre 2011, ed a vincere e difendere il titolo e Aaron Kirk. Soltanto un mese dopo, però, durante il pay-per-view Unleash the Power, primo pay-per-view del 2012, Aaron rende il titolo a Bohèmein. I due si sfidano ancora durante una puntata di Bloody Desperation in un Two out of Three Falls match segnato dalle interferenze di Johannes ed Eddie Evans, ed è ancora Bohèmien a vincere. Nel frattempo, però, Aaron ha rivolto le sue attenzioni alla delicata situazione nei quadri dirigenziali, con l'invasione del new Turkish order in corso, e a Jack Leone (owner della compagnia di Chicago), da lui accusato di essere d'intralcio alla liberazione della sua WBFF. E dunque si prefigge un obiettivo: eliminare tutti i mali della WBFF e diventarne l'eroe. La settimana dopo la sua sconfitta con Bohèmien, si è disputata l'edizione del 2012 della Extreme Rumble, nella quale il wrestler di Kyle of Lochalsh aveva guadagnato l'ingresso numero 50 (la Rumble è stata poi addirittura a sessanta uomini) sconfiggendo Sheenan a Bloody Desperation. Durante la rissa Aaron riesce a ben figurare, arrivando addirittura fra gli ultimi tre (dietro Red Revolution Raven e Tommy Kent, il vincitore, eliminato proprio da quest'ultimo). 'Feud con Jack Leone, War Games e chiusura della WBFF' Dopo la Etxreme Rumble entra nel vivo la sua faida con l'owner Jack Leone, che si rifiuta di riconscerlo come stella della federazione. Aaron è anche nominato co-owner per una settimana in sostituzione di Michael McFarry, ruolo in virtù del quale sancisce un 10-men Elimination Chamber match per il King of Fight Championship per WBFF Maniacs VI e un 'I respect you' match fra se stesso e Jack Leone, sempre per il palcoscenico più importante della federazione. Rimosso dal suo ruolo, il match viene annullato, ma alla fine, dopo molte vicissitudini, Jack Leone accetta di sfidarlo. A dire 'I respect you' nella quinta edizione di WBFF Maniacs è proprio Jack Leone, alla fine di un match da alcuni definito il più bello della serata. Prima di Maniacs, però, il new Turkish order, obiettivo finale di Kirk, viene licenziato in blocco con la rottura della kayfabe di McFarry a seguito di una grave crisi interna, durante la quale anche la leggenda Red Revolution Raven lascia la compagnia. Uno solo degli obiettivi di Kirk rimane in federazione, ovvero Memeth Arkin che dopo Maniacs VI deteneva l'Undisputed WBFF Heavyweight Championship, il Desperation Iron Man Championship, il Deadly Shiver Championship (Triple Crown Undisputed WBFF Championship). Kirk è, comunque, ancora concentrato su Jack Leone, e lo sfida a un Three Stages of Hell match in cui le tre stipulazioni sarebbero state decise dal pubblico tramite un sondaggio, per l'edizione del 2012 di The People's Choice. A The People's Choice è Aaron a trionfare per 2-1 (Jack Leone ha vinto un Iron Man match da trenta minuti con lo stesso punteggio, e successivamente Aaron si è aggiudicato un Traditional Rules match e un Clockwork Orange House of Fun match). Kirk viene inserito, poi, nel Team Champion per i War Games di The Last War 2012, insieme a Tommy Kent e Simon Steed (oltre al campione Memeth Arkin), con l'obiettivo di ottenere, per la stipulazione del match, una title shot al Triple Crown Undisputed WBFF Championship. E riesce in questo intento, essendo, escluso il campione Memeth Arkin (ultimo sopravvissuto), l'ultimo del Team Champion ad essere eliminato. Non riuscirà a sfruttare la sua title shot in quanto, a seguito delle crisi dirigenziali e la mancanza di fondi, la WBFF chiude nel giugno 2012. Pausa dal wrestling (2012-2014) Dopo la chiusura della WBFF Aaron lotta due match in R-Pro e va vicinissimo all'ottenere un contratto con la Whole Fuckin' Show, inseguendo Memeth Arkin in Inghilterra. Tuttavia annulla le trattative e scompare per un lungo periodo, amareggiato dal fallimento del suo progetto nella WBFF. James Kirk, nel frattempo, torna dalla sua famiglia in Scozia e rileva una parte della federazione in cui lui, Aaron e i loro familiari hanno lottato. Aaron invece resta in America, si trasferisce a Brooklyn, New York dove recita sporadicamente in film d'azione di serie b e alcune soap opera, e apre una sua scuola di wrestling, chiusa dalla polizia poiché Aaron permetteva lo spaccio di cannabis al suo interno. Riuscito a evitare la galera, l'ormai ex wrestler fatica a trovare un ruolo, finché non sente, nel luglio 2014, che la WBFF sta riaprendo con intenzioni serie, e che può dare un contributo alla rinascita della federazione in cui era riuscito a scalare i ranghi fin quasi al vertice. E, anche con il suo aiuto, la WBFF torna, e Aaron vuole terminare la scalata incompiuta. World Bloody Fight Federation (2014 - presente) 'Ritorno e Undisputed WBFF Heavyweight Champion' Aaron torna in WBFF con l'intento di concludere ciò che nel 2012 aveva lasciato incompiuto, ovvero l'eliminazione di tutte le malattie della WBFF e la sua consacrazione definitiva. Al suo ritorno è una delle principali forze del roster insieme a Bohèmien, suo vecchio avversario. Proprio per questo, per poter determinare il numero uno della federazione, Aaron sfida Bohèmien per il main event del primo pay-per-view della nuova WBFF, Blood River edizione 2014. È proprio Aaron a trionfare grazie alla sua Humbler, e, nonostante venga sconfitto da Simon Steed a Bloody Desperation in un ritorno one night only in un match in cui, purtroppo, probabilente entrambi i lottatori non hanno dato tutto, Aaron è lanciato verso il vacante Undisputed WBFF Heavyweight Championship, massimo alloro della federazione. McFarry, ora owner unico della WBFF, riconosce inaspettatamente ad Aaron la title shot guadagnata due anni prima durante i War Games, nella puntata in cui sarebbe dovuto essere assengato il titolo vacante in una Battle Royale, poi vinta dal rientrante Captain Mark, suo eterno rivale, che viene per questo nominato contendente alla cintura con Aaron. Il match di assegnazione avviene a Gates of Hell 2014 in un Gates of Hell match, ed è Aaron a spuntarla e diventare il primo Undisputed WBFF Heavyweight Champion dalla riapertura della WBFF. 'Guerra con la dirigenza e alleanza con Captain Mark' Ancora prima di diventare campione e sfidare Bohèmien, Aaron è riuscito con uno stratagemma a svelare un complotto di Sylvia Madison e alcuni potenti investitori della WBFF, che sono stati licenziati, lasciando un vuoto di soldi e potere nella società, che si trova ora in difficoltà nel bilancio. Probabilmente è per i benefici economici derivanti da un Aaron Kirk campione (essendo lo scozzese un fan favourite) che McFarry ha deciso di riconoscergli la title shot. Non è ancora noto quale sia l'obiettivo di Aaron una volta assestatasi la WBFF dopo il vuoto di potere e denaro, ma prima della loro sfida a Gates of Hell ha cercato l'alleanza di Captain Mark, ritenendolo l'avversario più degno che abbia mai avuto, contro McFarry. Mark, dopo la sconfitta di Gates of Hell ha accettato di allearsi con Kirk in cambio di un rematch a Unleash the Fire, in un Ladder match, sempre valido per l'Undisputed WBFF Heavyweight Championship. Vita privata Non molto è noto della sua vita privata. Si sa che è stato allenato da suo nonno Christopher, e che ha vissuto la sua infanzia nella casa di quest'ultimo insieme ai suoi genitori, James e le sue cugine Samantha e Elidh McGunner, figlie di Alfie McGunner (suo zio, fratello di suo padre Philip), che le ha abbandnate. Ha un cane, un carlino di nome Bog (gabinetto nello slang scozzese), cui ha fatto riferimento durante un Bloody Desperation. Durante Etxreme Desperation 2011 James Kirk ha detto che la prima fidanzata di Aaron è stata una ragazza di nome Rachel McDerry, non sono note altre notizie sulla sua vita sentimentale. Durante un Bloody Desperation del 2014 ha rivelato di essere ateo. Nel Wrestling 'Mosse Finali' *Humbler (High Angle Sharpshooter) *Kirk's Brand (Go 2 Sleep) - sporadica *Killswitch (Reverse Double Underhook Facebuster) - in disuso dal 2012 '''Trademark Moves' *Bright Kick (Running Big Boot) *Telegraph Road (Vertical Drop Brainbuster) *Pride Falls (Senton Bomb) *Spring Awakening (Swinging Cradle Suplex) *German Suplex *Northern Light Suplex *Belly to Belly Suplex *Suplexes *Ankle Hold *Guillotine Choke *Rear Naked Choke *Kata Gatame *Leg Locks *Straight Ankle Lock *Kneebar *Chop 'Titoli e Riconoscimenti' *Desperation Iron Man Champion (2 novembre 2011 - 23 gennaio 2012) *WBFF Rookie of the Year 2012 *WBFF Feud of the Year 2012 (con Captain Mark) *Undisputed WBFF Heavyweight Champion ( 24 ottobre 2014 - presente) 'Theme song' *Solid Rock (Dire Straits) - 2011 * I Want It All (Queen) - 2011 - presente Category:Wrestler Britannici Category:WBFF Wrestlers Category:Wrestler Scozzesi